


Color Choices

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know why he tries to choose one color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Choices

If a pair of shoes that John wants to buy for Sherlock are available in more than one color John doesn’t know why he bothers to buy them in just one. After taking the shoes home to his sexy genius and having him try them on John will start to wonder what the other colors would look like on his lover. This often leads to John and Sherlock going back to the shop so Sherlock can try on all the available color choices while John stands by and enjoys the show. Nine times out of ten this leads to more purchases and a more privet show when they get back home.


End file.
